


Sandy Sunsets

by ryuugalockheart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hawaiian Eridan, M/M, Soulmate AU, korean sollux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuugalockheart/pseuds/ryuugalockheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eridan tries to teach Sollux how to surf, after the latter party traveled to Hawaii to see his Soulmate.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>This will be the first one-shot in a series of one-shots. Each one-shot will depend on the ideas and pairings you guys give me to work with. Don't be afraid to mention crack ships or weird kinks (if you'd like your one-shot to be nsfw). I'm basing this entirely off of your suggestions, so please comment your pairing, au, yes or no in regards to nsfw content, and any miscellaneous details you would like me to add. Granted, this may be based on your ideas, but I am the one writing it. So if I find that I'm not comfortable doing something, I'm not going to do it. Thanks for understanding and let your imaginations flow!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandy Sunsets

You stared.

He stared back, an expectant look on his face. Eridan had seriously fried his fucking brain if he think’s you’re getting on that board. It wouldn’t surprise you, honestly, this sun was hardcore.

You watched the tanned Hawaiian roll his eyes at your stubbornness. “You’re such a pansy. It’s just water.”

“Do you even know what kind of murderous bacterial infections are in sea water? I could fucking die, ED.”

“The only thing that will kill you is that damn hoodie you’re wearing.”

“Well excuse me for not wanting to burn in whatever circle of hell this fucking sun came from.”

“The same circle you came from, idiot. Now, let’s go!”

Before you could refute his demand with yet another protest, he’d grabbed your arm and hauled you to your feet. You could admit that it was almost definitely too hot to be wearing a hoodie. But your Korean skin burned so easily that you wouldn’t be able to move within the hour. Eridan was frustratingly taller than you by a few inches, and he’d smirked like the smug asshole he is when he’d realized this.

Eridan pushed up his glasses and unzipped the hoodie. You exhaled in relief against your will as air hit your sweaty torso.

“See? I fucking _told_ you you would die in this thing.”

You reluctantly removed it, leaving you in a blue tee shirt and red swimming trunks. Eridan had bought those, insisting he’d get you to use them at least once in your stay in Hawaii. As annoying as the male could be, you couldn’t just not wear them after he’d spent however much money on them. He was rich as hell, after all. In fact, you were standing on the pearly sand of the Ampora private beach. Which even sounded ridiculous. Who the hell just sections off a quarter of an island for themselves? A selfish bastard is who. _Cough_ , Eridan, _cough_.

But thanks to the Ampora’s seemingly endless supply of money, you were able to take a Hawaiian vacation. 

It was March, only three months after the Switch. That was quite the interesting New Year’s evening. You switched bodies with your soulmate that night, at midnight, like the rest off the new 22-year-olds did. It was a thing that happened on the New Year following your twenty-second birthday. So imagine your shock that a) it actually happened because you won’t lie, you had your doubts. And b) that your soulmate was Hawaiian of all things. So of course the first thing you did was yell “Fuck yes!”

Who the hell _wouldn’t_ be excited about spending a week in Hawaii for free?

Naturally, when you switched back, you started talking and Eridan managed to convince you to move to Hawaii. Which led you to your current predicament.

You would sooner shove a puffer fish up your ass than go surfing.

However, Eridan simply snorted at you when you voiced this. And that pouty face of his was seriously wearing you down. 

As you reluctantly grabbed the surfboard from Eridan’s hands, you were suddenly thankful you hadn’t made a bet or anything on actually shoving a puffer fish up your ass.

Eridan eagerly followed you into the shallow water.

“This is it. This is the end for me.” You muttered mostly to yourself. Okay so you were nervous.

Alright, no. You were completely prepared to shit yourself at any given moment. You hadn’t realized you were gripping the board so tight until you felt a hand on the small of your back.

“I won’t let anything happen to you.” Came Eridan’s quiet, accented voice in your ear.

You could feel yourself blushing to the tips of your ears and you exhaled, trudging forward in embarrassment.

The sound of Eridan’s laughter followed you and you scowled to yourself.

The water came up to about your thighs before a hand on your shoulder stopped you. The Hawaiian began instructing you on how to begin wading out into the ocean on your stomach.

Easy enough.

Once the two of you had gotten far enough out, you found yourself extremely jumpy. There were probably sharks and jellyfish and other unmentionable beasts in these fucking waters and you were definitely _not_ down with making contact with any of them.

“Babe, relax.”

“Eridan, something is going to fucking eat me. You will be the one explaining to my brother and father what the hell you did.”

“Jesus, you worry too much.”

The infuriating asshole pulled himself up onto the board, straddling it. You quickly followed, eager to get your kicking legs out of the murky depths. You faced Eridan, knees brushing every now and again. You pulled your feet up onto the board, anxious. Yes, you could swim. Not well enough to be this far away from shore.

There were so many things that could happen to you right now.

“Sollux.”

Your anxiety must have been showing through because a hand came to cup your chin, forcing your attention to Eridan’s chestnut brown eyes.

“Stop thinking.”

Then his lips were on yours and you did exactly that. You weren’t sure how,but Eridan always managed to calm you down. He was also, ironically, one of the only people who could rile you up as much as Karkat could.

When the wet warmth left your lips, your eyes opened (you hadn’t even realized you’d closed them) and you felt much more at ease.

Eridan smiled at you and looked to his right, toward the horizon.

Your gaze naturally followed. The waters were relatively calm, the board rocking every now and again on small waves. What caught your attention was the stunning sunset.

“Wow.”

You saw Eridan smile out of the corner of your eye.

You decided that you didn’t mind Hawaii at all.


End file.
